Famously Found Flower
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: Sequel to Lost Little Flower. Violet now knows who she really is, but can she really handle being a Potter? And the Triwizard Tournament isn't the only problem for the young heroes. Love is in full bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was kind of depressed at the lack of love that "Lost Little Flower" got. But I enjoy writing this story, so I am going to keep going, even if I am doing this just for me...**

****

**Disclaimer: Well in case you forgot, Violet's mine. I own nothing else!**

* * *

Violet Potter, formerly Daniels, sighed as she sat in the empty house. Her adoptive parents, the Daniels, were away for the rest of the summer. Usually, Violet went with them but since she was going with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the Weasleys to the Quidditch World Cup, she was passing on the vacation this year. She also hadn't felt exactly comfortable with her adoptive parents since she found out who she really was. Violet loved the Daniels for raising her, but she really wanted to spend time with her brother and learn all about her actually. A noise from the window shook Violet from her thoughts. She looked over and noticed a snowy white owl pecking at the window with her beak. She smiled and ran over. She let Hedwig in and gave her a treat. Hedwig gave Violet a letter. She smiled and opened it.

_Vi,_

_So I was thinking about how we would meet up before we went over to the Burrow. Ron's family is pretty keen on using floo powder, although I've had a bad experience with it. Anyways, the Dursleys would probably not be happy if Ron just showed up in their fireplace. I figured that since you're currently home alone, we could use your fireplace. Don't worry about responding back._

_Harry_

"Now why would that boy not want me to respond back?" Violet asked aloud.

"Probably because I'm already here," Violet looked towards the door. Harry was standing in the doorway.

"Harry!" She shouted happily. She ran over to her brother and hugged him. "I missed you."

"Missed you too Vi," Harry said. They let go and Violet helped him bring his stuff inside.

"You could have given me more of a warning," Violet said.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I just really wanted to leave the Dursleys as soon as possible."

"Did you tell them about me?" Violet asked curiously.

"I mentioned it in passing," Harry said. "Aunt Petunia was the only one who reacted and she just muttered something rude under her breath." Violet shrugged.

"So I guess you can sleep on the couch," Violet said putting Harry's stuff down in the living room. "When is Ron coming?"

"He's supposed to show up sometime tomorrow morning," Harry said. Violet nodded.

"Well I have to finish packing," Violet said. "There's food in the refrigerator if you're hungry and if you could put Hedwig back in her cage so she doesn't scuff up the counter that would nice." Harry smirked. "What?"

"Nothing," Harry said and Violet gave him a look. "That just seemed like a very sisterly thing to say." Violet stuck her tongue out at Harry, but had a smile on her face. She headed upstairs to finish packing.

* * *

Violet sighed as she walked down the stairs the next morning. It was a bit early and the sun was just starting to rise. She got to the bottom of the stairwell and walked into living room. Her belongings for school as well as Harry's were all placed near the fireplace. She looked over at her brother. Harry was passed out on the couch. Violet snickered. Suddenly, she heard a sound come from the kitchen. Violet put her hand to her pocket, where her wand was, and slowly crept towards the kitchen. She peered in, to see someone with a good portion of their body leaning into the refrigerator. She saw a flash of red hair and shook her head.

"Do you ever stop eating?" The person jumped in surprise and the refrigerator door slammed shut. Ron was standing there, holding a piece of pie in his hand.

"Oh hallo Violet," Ron said, with a mouthful of food. She eyed the food in his hand. "This pie is really good."

"I know," Violet said. "I made it. I was going to bring it to your house as a gift to your family for bringing us, but I think you just ate it." Ron smiled sheepishly as Violet walked past him and opened the refrigerator. She reached her hand into the furthest part and pulled out another pie. "Good thing I made a second." Ron eyed the pie, but Violet smacked his hand. "I will make sure you get none of this."

"That's not fair!" Ron said. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Maybe you could have asked?" Violet countered. "Or you know, told one of us you were here."

"Sorry," Ron said. "But when I got here, I saw Harry asleep and I thought it would be an invasion of privacy if I looked for you upstairs."

"So instead of invading my privacy you invaded my refrigerator?" Violet asked and Ron rubbed his arm. She smirked and hugged the red-headed boy. "I missed you and your bottomless pit of a stomach Ron." Ron rolled her eyes. "Shall we go wake my brother?" Ron nodded and they headed into the living room. Violet smirked before pouncing onto of her brother. Harry let out a yelp of surprise before falling off the couch, taking his twin with him. Violet was laughing hysterically.

"You're evil," Harry said.

"Sorry," Violet said through her giggles. "Just felt it was the sisterly thing to do. By the way, Ron's here." She handed Harry his glasses as they stood.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't know when he actually got here," Violet said. "But I came downstairs a few minutes ago and found him stuffing his face with the pie I had made." Ron smiled sheepishly. "So you should get dressed so we can head over to the Burrow." Harry nodded and grabbed the pile of clothes on the table. "Bathroom's up the stairs, first door on your right." Harry nodded and headed upstairs. Ron went over to the fireplace and started putting Violet and Harry's belongings inside it. Violet helped him until all the items were placed properly so there was enough room for the three of them. Harry came back downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked. Violet grabbed the pie and nodded. The three cluttered into the fireplace. "The Burrow." Ron threw down the powder. Violet felt her ears popping as they transported. When she felt the sensation of moving stop, Violet opened her eyes. Ron was already out of the fireplace and unloading their belongings. Violet stepped out and inspected the Weasley's home. Almost everything seemed to be functioning through magic.

"Wow," Violet said.

"Incredible right?" Harry asked and Violet nodded. A woman with red hair, just as bright as Ron's came into the room.

"That took longer than you told me," She said scolding her youngest son.

"Sorry mum," Ron said. "I didn't want to rush them." Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Well bring their things upstairs," She told Ron. Ron grumbled something under his breath as he grabbed a couple of bags and headed upstairs. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Harry and smiled. "Hello Harry dear." She stepped forward and gave him a hug. She looked over at Violet who was standing behind Harry. "You must be Violet."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley," Violet said. She offered the tin with the pie in it. "I made something for you and your family as a sort of thank you." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"That was very sweet of you dear," Mrs. Weasley said, taking the pie. "Well you two should get settled in. Harry you'll be staying in Ron's room and Violet you'll be staying in Ginny's room." The two nodded and grabbed the remaining things that Ron hadn't grabbed before heading up the stairs. Harry headed straight to Ron's room. Violet peered into Ginny's room. She was a little nervous. She knew who Ginny was, but the two girls had never really spoken. Ginny was sitting at a small desk reading something. Violet cleared her throat as she walked into the room. Ginny turned around.

"Oh hi Violet," Ginny said with a smile. Violet noticed a small cot by Ginny's bed. She placed her belongings next to it. "Did you get here safely? Ron didn't do anything stupid did he?" Violet chuckled.

"Well does going into my refrigerator and eating food without asking count?" Violet asked and Ginny laughed.

"Sounds like Ron," Ginny said. She looked back down at what she had been reading.

"Not to be rude," Violet began and Ginny looked up. "But what are you reading?" Ginny looked a bit sheepish as she tried to hide what she was reading.

"Ah nothing important," She said. Violet approached her. Ginny sighed and handed her the paper. It was the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a picture of her with a title that said _The Long Lost Potter_.

"There's an article about me in the Daily Prophet?" Violet asked incredulously. "But how did they find out? And where did they get this picture?" She looked at the article's author. The name read Rita Skeeter. She sighed and sat down on the cot, reading the article.

"Everything alright in here?" Violet looked up to see Harry and Ron in the doorway.

"I'm on the front page of the Daily Prophet," Violet said. "Apparently now everyone knows about me."

"At least people don't think your dead now," Harry pointed out. He and Ron turned to go.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked. She noticed Harry holding his Firebolt.

"Just gonna play a little Quidditch with Ron, Fred, and George," Harry said, before they went down the stairs. Violet sighed and looked back down at the article.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked as she sat down on her bed.

"I don't know," Violet said, putting the paper down. "I know it's a really good thing that I know who my real family is and that I have Harry as a brother," She paused and ran a hand through her sleek black hair.

"There's a but to this, isn't there?" Ginny asked and Violet nodded.

"I don't want to sound awful," Violet said. "But Harry's the 'Boy Who Lived'. Me? I'm just Violet. There's nothing special about me compared to Harry."

"Oh come on," Ginny said. "Just because you don't have the exact same story as your brother doesn't mean you're not special."

"I don't know," Violet said. "Harry just seems to always get caught up in some kind of adventure. If I hadn't sat in the same compartment as him last year, then I would still be Violet Daniels."

"Everything happens for a reason," Ginny said. "And you did sit in the same compartment as him and now you know that you're actually Violet Potter. You're just as special as Harry, just for different reasons."

"You know," Violet said. "For a girl with six brothers, you're pretty smart."

"Gotta have brains to outsmart my brothers," Ginny said. The two girls both started to laugh.

"You're a really cool girl Ginny," Violet said. Ginny smiled.

"Same to you," Ginny said. The two girls continued to talk, getting to know each other.

* * *

Violet woke up early the next morning. Mr. Weasley had told them all that they had to get an early start. Violet saw that Ginny was still asleep. She grabbed a few things and headed to the bathroom. The house was very quiet and Violet assumed no one else was awake. She slipped into the bathroom and quickly showered. After she dried herself off and got dressed she looked at her hair in the mirror. She didn't have her hair dryer with her because she never brought it to school with her. She bit her lip before waving her wand at her hair. Instantly, it dried. She smiled and brushed her purple bang into the same spot it always sat in, dangling right about her right eye. She put her wand in her pocket, grabbed her belongings and exited the bathroom. She heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Ginny standing in front of her bedroom door.

"I thought I heard the shower," Ginny said. "But your hair is dry. Even though it looks better than it did yesterday." Violet bit her lip. "Your secret's safe with me." Ginny then walked past Violet and into the bathroom. Violet let out a sigh of relief and walked back into the room. She noticed someone sitting on Ginny's bed reading the Daily Prophet. She immediately recognized the person to be Hermione. Violet walked in and sat down across from her. They sat in silence, Hermione not noticing her. When she finished the article, she looked up surprised to see Violet.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked.

"A few minutes," Violet said. "You were really into that article."

"It's yesterday's paper," Hermione said and Violet nodded.

"Front page?" Violet asked and Hermione nodded sheepishly. Violet sighed as she walked over to the window. "I can only hope people get over the revealing of my identity soon." She turned and looked back at Hermione. "Shall we go wake the boys?" Hermione smiled and nodded. They headed up the stairs, passing Fred and George on the way.

"Morning ladies," The twins said at the same time.

"Make sure to hit me when Harry and I start talking in unison," Violet whispered to Hermione and she laughed. They walked into Ron's room, which was still dark. They heard some strange noises. They looked at Ron who was still fast asleep. Harry, on the other hand was mumbling in his sleep and starting to move about restlessly. They could see he was sweating and panicking a bit. Violet ran over and shook him awake.

"Harry!" Harry bolted upright, still breathing heavily. He looked at his sister. "Are you alright?"

"Bad dream," He muttered. Then he noticed Hermione standing behind Violet. "Hermione, when did you get here?"

"Just now," She said, a bit shaken by Harry's reaction to being woken. She quickly went over to Ron's bed.

"Ronald!" She shouted. He woke up with a start and was even more startled to see Hermione.

"Bloody hell," He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Get dressed," She commanded the two of them. "And don't go back to sleep Ron!" The two girls left the room.

"What do you suppose Harry was dreaming about?" Violet asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "But it seemed more like a nightmare." Violet nodded as they entered the kitchen. Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley were already sitting at the table eating.

"Are the boys up yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the two girls sat down.

"Just woke them," Hermione said.

"They should be down soon," Violet said. She noticed Fred and George staring at her. "Take a bloody picture, it'll last longer." The twins smirked at her comment.

"Ya know," Fred began. "The Daily Prophet doesn't really explain what happened to you."

"Think you could explain it to us?" George asked.

"It's none of your business," Ginny hissed at her brothers.

"Oy we was just askin'," Fred said. Violet looked over at Ginny and mouthed a 'thanks'. Ginny nodded and smiled. Harry and Ron then came downstairs.

"About time," Mrs. Weasley said. "Eat quickly." The two boys sat down and quickly ate their breakfast. Once they finished, everyone but Mrs. Weasley grabbed their things and headed outside. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry Molly," Mr. Weasley said, before giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. The group headed off, with Mr. Weasley leading the group. After walking for what seemed like forever, Harry spoke up.

"Ron where are we actually going?"

"Dunno," Ron answered. "Dad! Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest!" Mr. Weasley called back to them. Violet looked at Hermione and Ginny. They were all confused. "Keep up!" They continued walking for a bit.

"Arthur!" They all heard someone shout out. "It's about time son." The group saw a man a bit shorter than Mr. Weasley standing under a tree. He had brown hair that was turning grey at the bottom and wore a pair of glasses.

"Sorry Amos," Arthur said as he approached Amos. He looked back at Harry and Ron. "Some of us had a sleepy start." He turned to the group following him. "This is Amos Diggory everyone." Amos gave a proud smile. "He works with me at the Ministry." Suddenly, a young man dropped down from the tree. He was taller than both the adults and had light brown hair. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur extended his hand.

"Yes sir," Cedric said politely. Hermione, Violet, and Ginny all exchanged a look as they saw Cedric. They were all thinking the same thing; Cedric was hot. Cedric led them onwards. Amos stayed behind as he spotted Harry and Violet.

"Merlin's beard!" Amos said. "You must be Harry Potter!"

"Yes sir," Harry said and shook Amos's hand. "And this is my sister Violet." Amos looked over at her.

"Of course," He said, also extending his hand to Violet. She shook it with a bit of a sheepish smile. "The whole Ministry has been ablaze since they found out you were alive. Great pleasure to meet you both." He walked ahead of them. Violet fell in step with Harry.

"The whole Ministry?" She asked quietly. "Today is going to be a nightmare." Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "You'll be fine." Violet sighed as they moved faster to catch up to the group. They started climbing up a hill as the sun slowly began to rise.

"That's it just over there," Arthur said, pointing at something.

"Come along!" Amos called. "Don't want to be late." The object was an old boot. Everyone started to gather around it.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked. Violet rolled her eyes as she walked over to Hermione. She ended up next to Hermione and Cedric.

"On three," Amos began. "One, two."

"Harry!" Arthur shouted, noticing Harry wasn't touching the boot. Harry ran over just in time.

"Three!" Everything around them started spinning around and fast. It was faster than when Violet had ridden on Harry's Firebolt. Violet let out a shriek and Cedric laughed a bit.

"Let go kids!" Arthur shouted.

"What?" Hermione asked, with a bit of fright.

"Let go!" Arthur repeated. Violet released her hand and started to fall downwards. She and the others let out a scream as they fell. Suddenly, they hit the ground hard.

"Bet that cleared your sinuses," Arthur said with a bit of a laugh. Violet stood and then went over to Hermione and Ginny and helped them up. They headed towards the top of the hill. Violet's eyes widened when they reached the top of the hill.

"Well kids," Arthur said. "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup." Violet stared in wonder. There were thousands of witches and wizards walking around. Some were flying on brooms others were decorating things with the team colors they were supporting. They started walking through the crowd.

"This is amazing," Violet said to Hermione and Ginny. The two girls nodded with smiles on their faces. Amos said some sort of goodbye to Arthur as they shook hands. Cedric waved goodbye to the girls before walking off. The three girls giggled.

"Ah home sweet home," Arthur said as they reached their tent. It was one of the smallest tents there. Violet shrugged as she followed the others in. Inside was anything but small. It was large inside with at least four side rooms and a large living room area. The girls headed towards their bunks and put their things down.

"Hey that's my bed," Ginny protested as Violet put her stuff down. Violet stuck out her tongue at Ginny. Ginny grabbed a pillow and whacked Violet with it. Violet let out a squeal before hitting Ginny with a pillow. The three girls started giggling as they began unpacking their stuff.

"Anybody here?" They heard someone call out. The girls walked back out into the living room to see someone standing there. Violet recognized him but couldn't figure out from where.

"Bloody hell," Fred said approaching the guy. "Didn't think you were gonna be here mate."

"You think I would miss the Quidditch World Cup?" He asked. "You must've taken one too many bludgers in the head to think that." Harry noticed the person and went over to them

"Hey Oliver," Harry said. The realization hit Violet as to who he was. He was Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Ello there Harry," Oliver said, shaking Harry's hand. "Make sure you watch this match closely tonight. Anything you can learn could be loads of help in us winning the House Cup."

"I'll try," Harry said. He noticed Violet standing in the corner quietly. "Violet come here." Violet walked over to Harry. "Oliver, this is my twin sister Violet."

"Pleased to meet ya," Oliver said, extending his hand. Violet smiled shyly and shook it. Not only was Oliver a seventh year at Hogwarts, but he was pretty cute. "Think you can play Quidditch as good as your brother?"

"Probably not," Violet said. "But now that Harry's got a Firebolt, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Oliver smiled.

"I heard you took a ride on it," Oliver said. "How fast are we talking?"

"Words cannot describe the speed that broom can go," Violet said.

"You're one lucky girl to get to ride one of those," Oliver said. He leaned towards her, bringing his voice down to a whisper. Violet felt her heartbeat quicken as he moved towards her. "Think you can convince your brother to let me take a spin on that beauty?" Violet smirked, trying to keep her composure.

"Depends," She said. "What's in it for me?" And then she walked back over to Hermione and Ginny. The two girls were staring at her in awe.

"You were totally just flirting with Oliver Wood," Ginny pointed out.

"Well why not?" Violet asked. "He is cute." She looked back over at Oliver. He looked like he was finishing a conversation with the boys. He said goodbye to them and started to leave. As he passed the girls, he winked at Violet. After he left, the other two girls let out a squeal and started talking at Violet, rather quickly. She just laughed as her thoughts were still on Oliver.

* * *

**Ummm please review? And like really review. Even if it's just like "Yay! Update soon!" I'll be happy. It let's me know people are actually reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Violet's mine, the rest is not.**

* * *

Violet, Hermione, and Ginny huffed as they continued to climb up the stairs.

"Blimey Dad," Ron called out to his father. "How far up are we?"

"Well let's put it this way," Violet looked down to see a tall man with long blond hair. She noticed Draco standing next to him. That made him Lucius Malfoy. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Violet rolled her eyes at his obnoxious attitude.

"Father and I will be in the Minister's box," Draco said with a boasting tone. "By personal invitation from the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge." Lucius nudged his son in the gut with his black cane.

"Don't boast Draco," Lucius said. "There's no need to with these people." Draco smirked and Violet thought of an awful idea.

"Hey Hermione," Violet said loudly. "Remember that time you punched Draco square in the jaw." Draco glared darkly at Violet and stepped towards her. Lucius put his hand up. Harry and the others turned to leave, but Lucius jammed the top of his cane down onto Harry's jacket.

"Do enjoy yourself," He said, a bit sadistically. "While you can." And then he walked off.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione hissed at Violet as they kept walking.

"Thought that toerag deserved it," Violet said.

"You punched Malfoy?" George asked and Hermione nodded.

"Bloody brilliant!" Fred said. "Would've never guessed ya had it in ya." Hermione rolled her eyes as they finally reached their seats.

"See!" Arthur said. "I told you these seats would be worth waiting for." Violet stood next to Hermione and Harry. She heard a whizzing sound from behind them. She pulled Hermione down just in time as a team of green and white flew past them.

"It's the Irish!" Fred called out. He, Ron, George, and Harry began excitedly talking about the players as Violet, Hermione, and Ginny watched the spectacle in the sky. They laughed as a glittering leprechaun appeared in the sky and started dancing.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George shouted, as they spotted a pack of males in black and red flying through the leprechaun. One of them stood out to all of them. It was a burly looking fellow doing tricks on his broom.

"Who's that?" Violet asked pointing at him.

"That's the best seeker in the world!" George shouted. Suddenly his face appeared on a large screen. The crowd began chanting 'Krum' repeatedly. Everyone joined in as he stopped and threw his fist high in the air. The match began shortly afterwards.

* * *

Later that evening, after the match had ended, the group was back in their tent. They were all too excited to go to sleep. Fred and George were dancing around, while Ron was talking excitably about Viktor Krum. Violet sat with Hermione giggling at their antics. Suddenly, they heard an explosion from outside.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred said. Arthur came running over and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"That's not the Irish," He said. "We have to go. Now." Everyone quickly grabbed their bags and bolted out of the tent. People were running everywhere screaming and they could see fire ablaze in the distance.

"Get back to the portkey and stick together!" Arthur shouted. He turned to the twins. "Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility." The two boys nodded and each grabbed a hold of Ginny. They all started to move except for Harry, who was staring at something coming towards them.

"Harry!" Violet shouted. He looked over at her and ran towards them. They stared to move through the people, trying to make their way to the portkey. Violet could feel herself slowly getting separated from the crowd.

"Violet!" She heard her name get called. She spun around. She saw no sign of Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or Harry. She stumbled around, trying to figure out how to get back to the portkey. Violet was suddenly knocked to the ground. She curled up into a ball, afraid to move from the spot she was in.

"Violet!" She heard someone shout. She felt someone hoist her up to her feet. She opened her eyes to see Oliver. "You alright?"

"I don't know," Violet said, still scared. "I lost everyone in the crowd. I need to get back to the portkey."

"I'll help you," Oliver said. Violet started to move, but felt dizzy. She stopped and held her head. "What's wrong?"

"I think I hit my head when I fell," Violet said. Oliver nodded before picking Violet up and putting her on his back. She tried to protest but he stopped her.

"Don't worry about it," He said as he started to move quickly through the grounds. Violet leaned her head on his shoulder as they moved along. They finally made it to the clearing, where Violet saw the others.

"Thanks," She said as he put her down.

"Anytime," He said with a wink, before disapparating.

"Violet!" Hermione shouted running over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," She said. She looked at the others. "Where's Harry?"

"We thought he was with you," Ron said. Violet looked at them before bolting back towards the tent grounds. The fires were out now and everyone was gone.

"Harry!" She shouted.

"Harry!" Ron called, catching up with Violet. "Where are you?" They finally spotted him, standing behind a burnt down tent. "Been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you."

"What is that?" Harry asked. They all looked up at the sky. There was a bright skull with a snake coming out of its mouth in the sky. Harry let out a cry of pain as he put his hand over his scar. Suddenly, a circle of white light appeared around them as multiple people yelled "Stupefy." The four teenagers ducked down, just narrowly being missed.

"Stop!" Arthur shouted pushing through them. "That's my son!" He ran towards the four of them. "Ron, Harry, Violet, Hermione are you alright?" The four nodded as they cautiously stood.

"Which of you conjured this?" One of the men asked stepping forward. He was a skinny man with a short brown mustache. Violet had seen his picture a few times in the Daily Prophet. He was Barty Crouch Senior, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Arthur looked at Crouch like he was crazy.

"You can't possibly," Arthur began, but Crouch cut him off.

"Do not lie!" He shouted, pointing his wand at the four teenagers. "You were discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Violet asked.

"Barty, they're just kids," Arthur tried to point out.

"What crime?" Harry asked, just as confused as his sister.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. She pointed at the sky. "It's his mark." Violet automatically knew what she meant. The thing in the sky was the Dark Mark, the mark of Lord Voldemort.

"Those people tonight, in the masks," Harry said, slowly starting to understand everything that had happened. "They're his too, aren't they? They're his followers." Arthur nodded.

"Follow me," Crouch said to those around him. They started to leave.

"There was a man," Harry said suddenly. "Before." He pointed somewhere in the distance. "There." Crouch looked at him before turning to the others.

"This way!" He shouted and they took off.

"What man Harry?" Arthur asked.

"I dunno," Harry said. "I didn't see his face." Arthur nodded, before ushering them back towards the portkey.

* * *

Violet sighed as she walked through the train. What had happened at the Quidditch World Cup was still haunting her. That Dark Mark had especially frightened her. Why had those people shown up there in the first place? Had they been looking for Harry? She was pulled from her thoughts by someone pushing her into a wall. She looked up to see Draco glaring at her.

"I bet you thought that little stunt you pulled was pretty funny," Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind Draco staring Violet down.

"Was Daddy Malfoy upset that his son is a failure?" Violet asked, with a smirk on her face. Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at her.

"One more word out of you and I will hex you," Draco threatened. Violet tried to back away, but just hit the wall. "Nowhere to go Potter." Draco then smirked. "And it looks like your brother isn't here to save you." Violet cringed as he raised his wand.

"Oy!" Violet turned to see Oliver. "Leave her alone Malfoy." Draco glared at Violet before walking off with Crabbe and Goyle. Violet sighed in relief as Oliver walked over to her. "You alright there?"

"I think so," Violet said. "Thanks for helping out and thanks again for helping me at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Anytime," Oliver said with a smile. "And maybe since I've seemed to save you twice, I could get a ride on that Firebolt?" Violet laughed.

"I doubt Harry will let anyone near his broom," Violet said.

"Maybe you could convince him," Oliver said. "Like say that you'll be riding with." Violet bit her lip and looked down at her shoes. It was a pretty convincing idea. Violet flying around on a broom with Oliver's arms around her tightly. "Your shoes more interesting than me?" Violet looked up, her hair now blocking her eyes. Oliver pushed some of her hair out of her face. For a second, they both just stared, Violet's emerald eyes staring into Oliver's chocolate brown eyes and vice versa.

"Just think about it," Oliver said before walking away. Violet watched him walk away, her heart beating fast. She smiled as she headed back towards her compartment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Disclaimer: Violet is an OC, so she's mine. I own nothing else!**

* * *

Violet, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting with each other at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. When they had arrived they had noticed a few different things arriving at Hogwarts. One was a group of flying carriages and the other was a ship that traveled underwater. People were whispering about who or what had been brought to Hogwarts. They heard Dumbledore clear his throat as he stood from his seat.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement," Dumbledore began. "This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Tri-Wizard tournament." The hall became ablaze with students eagerly discussing this. Dumbledore raised a hand and the talking ceased. "Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." The door opened and a group of girls dressed in blue jackets, skirts, and hats walked in they performed a dance as they moved down the aisle. Bringing up the rear was their headmistress Madam Maxime. She was a large woman, likely larger than Hagrid.

"Blimey," Seamus whispered. "That's one large woman." Hermione and Violet stared at Madam Maxime in shock, while Harry and Ron ogled the girls. The girls noticed this and rolled their eyes.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore said. A group of boys in red coats marched into the room. As they marched into the Great Hall, they periodically banged the sticks onto the ground, causing them to spark. Ron's eyes widened.

"Blimey!" He said, pointing at one of them. "It's him, Viktor Krum." Everyone near Ron heard him and looked over. Sure enough, Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, was walking with the males of Durmstrang. After they finished their entrance, the food appeared and the feast began.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Violet asked. "Here at Hogwarts? Wicked!"

"Dangerous is more like it," Hermione said.

"Well I don't plan to enter," Violet said. "I just think it's great that our school is hosting it. Besides, we get to meet witches and wizards from different parts of the world. How often do we get the chance to do that?"

"She has a point," Harry said.

"I know I'm entering," Fred said.

"Me too," George said. "I hear the winner gets a pretty prize at the end."

"Money," The twins said at the same time, nodding their heads in agreement. Violet rolled her eyes at them.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore said, gaining everyone's attention in the room. By now a large gold object had been placed on the little stage. Professor Dumbledore walked towards it. "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked," Fred and George said.

"For this reason the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule," Dumbledore said and a good handful of the students groan. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." Violet recognized the man that had interrogated them after the Quidditch World Cup. He walked over to Dumbledore. He was about to talk when suddenly a loud rumbling began. The sky above all the students turned black and began a thunder storm. People began screaming, until a beam of light hit the roof. Everyone looked towards the person who stopped the impending storm. It was a strange looking man in the corner of the room. His hair was fraying and his clothes didn't look much better. He walked with a cane towards Professor Dumbledore. His most prominent feature was a large eye that seemed to be strapped onto his face.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, staring in awe at the man who had just entered. "That's Mad-Eye Moody." Harry and Violet looked at him, unaware of who this Mad-Eye was.

"Alastor Moody?" Hermione asked. "The auror?"

"Auror?" Violet asked curiously.

"Dark wizard catcher," Ron said, bringing his voice down low. "Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. Supposed to be mad as a hatter these days." Hermione and Violet exchanged a look before looking back towards Mad-Eye. He walked past the table of teachers and towards Dumbledore. They exchanged a few words before he moved back towards the corner he had come in. He pulled out a flask from his pocket and quickly drank from it.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Seamus asked, eyeing Mad-Eye.

"Dunno," Harry said. "But I don't think its pumpkin juice." The group at the Gryffindor table all exchanged a look.

"After much deliberation," Bartimus Crouch began. "The ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." A good portion of the crowd started booing loudly, protesting the decision.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted and the entire hall fell to silence. Dumbledore flicked his wand at the large gold object. A circle appeared around it and a blue flame began blazing inside of it. "The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun." Everyone began talking amongst themselves as they all got up from their tables. Violet found herself walking next to Oliver towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So this tournament," Violet began. "I think that means there's no Quidditch."

"Yeah," Oliver said with a sigh. "But this Tri-Wizard Tournament sounds interesting. I'm thinking of entering."

"Well," Violet said with a smirk. "Someone's got guts. Or is it just a ploy to get the girls to swoon at your feet." They entered the common room.

"That won't matter to me," Oliver said. "As long as one specific girl takes notice." He winked at her before heading to the stairs to the boys' side. Violet beamed happily as she climbed up the stairs. She saw Hermione sitting on a bed unpacking her things. Violet noticed her things on the bed next to Hermione's. Violet fell onto the bed with a happy sigh. Hermione gave her a look.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione asked. Violet just sighed contently. "Come on Violet, spill!" Violet smirked as she sat up and moved towards the side closest to Hermione.

"I've got a crush," Violet said. "And I think he likes me back." Hermione gaped at her.

"Would this boy happen to be in our house?" Hermione asked and Violet nodded. "And is he older?" Violet nodded again, a smiling crossing her face. "Oliver?" Violet nodded a third time. "I saw you two talking. Tell me everything." Violet sat down next to Hermione and the two began talking animatedly about Violet's crush.

* * *

The group of fourth years sat quietly in the classroom.

"Alastor Moody," Mad-Eye said, writing his name on the board. He turned around and faced the students. "Ex-Auror, ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" All the students remained quiet, glancing at each other. Mad-Eye looked at them, before continuing. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Everyone sat quietly, no one wanting to respond. Then, Hermione slowly raised her hand. Mad-Eye nodded at her.

"Three sir," Hermione said.

"And they are named so?" Mad-Eye asked and again the class fell to silent. Violet slowly raised her hand. Mad-Eye's leering gaze turned to her.

"Because they are unforgivable," Violet said, quietly. "Use of any one them will," Mad-Eye cut her off.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban," He said. "Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared." He picked up a jar from his desk. "Which curse shall we see first?" He eyed Ron. "Weasley!"

"Yes," Ron said cautiously.

"Give us a curse," He said.

"Well my dad told me about one," Ron said. "The imperious curse."

"Ah yes," Mad-Eye said. "Your dad would know all about the imperious curse. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years back. Perhaps this will show you why." He unscrewed the lid of the jar and took out a tiny little spider. "Imperious!" He used his wand to send the spider flying around the room. Ron immediately ducked his head down, still having his irrational fear of spiders. "Don't worry, she's completely harmless." The spider flew towards Violet and she let out a squeak of fear. "Unless she bites you, then she's lethal!" The spider flew back towards Mad-Eye. "Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" The students all watched, rather uncomfortably, as the spider dangled over a bucket. Mad-Eye smirked, rather evilly.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the imperious curse," Mad-Eye said. "But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?" He looked at the students, who still remained quiet. "Another, another." He looked over at Neville. "Come on come on. Longbottom is it?" Neville looked scared as the professor pointed at him. "Up." Neville stood cautiously. "Give us another curse." Neville rubbed his arm, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"There's the uh cruciatus curse," Neville said, his voice quivering with fear.

"Correct!" Mad-Eye declared. "The torture curse. Nasty curse that one is. Crucio!" He flicked his wand and the spider, which was still dangling in the air, started twitching rapidly. It let out a painful squeal.

"Stop it!" Violet shouted. Mad-Eye glared at her. "Can't you see it's bothering him?" Mad-Eye looked over at Neville, who looked so disturbed that it looked like he was on the brink of tears. Neville sat down and buried his head in his hands. Mad-Eye looked back over at Violet.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgiveable curse, Miss Potter," Mad-Eye said. Violet shook her head, knowing exactly what curse he wanted to hear. "Avada Kedavra!" Mad-Eye flicked his wand at the spider and it disintegrated in a flash of green light. "The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting right in this room." Mad-Eye walked up to Harry's desk and eyed him, before taking a swig from his flask.

* * *

**Review? Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RAWR XD**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Violet's mine. But nothing else!**

* * *

Violet sighed as she sat in the Great Hall with Hermione. They were attempting to do some homework, but the room was extremely noisy. The hall was filled with students who were either putting their names into the Goblet of Fire or watching the people who were brave enough to.

"Greetings ladies," Oliver said sitting next Violet. Hermione acknowledged Oliver before continuing to read her book.

"Hi," Violet said with a small smile. She noticed a small piece of paper in his hand. "Are you going to enter?" Oliver smirked.

"Well that's the plan," He said. "I think it would be fun."

"Fun?" Violet asked.

"Think it's too dangerous for me?" Oliver asked. Violet rolled her eyes, jokingly.

"No, I just think you've taken one too many bludgers to the head," Violet said. "I mean, to think that this Tournament could be fun?"

"Worried about me?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow. Violet blushed and looked down. Oliver smirked as he stood. He walked up to the Goblet and put his name in. He was applauded by everyone in the room. He walked back over to Violet.

"I guess I don't have to worry," Violet said, picking up her belongings. "Because there isn't a very large percentage that guarantees you'll get picked." She started to walk away, but Oliver quickly caught up to her.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Well its one champion per school," Violet pointed out. "And almost every seventh year here at Hogwarts put their name in the goblet of fire. So it is pretty unlikely that you would get picked."

"But what if I did get picked?" Oliver asked. "Then wouldn't you worry about me?"

"Do you want me to worry about you?" Violet asked, a smile threatening to grace her face. Oliver stepped towards her. Violet felt her heartbeat quicken. She had never felt this way about a guy and it was scaring her. Oliver's hand reached out to take Violet's but she turned away. It wasn't that she didn't like Oliver, because honestly Violet found him dreamy, it was just that she didn't know if she was ready for someone like Oliver. Violet turned her head towards the library door.

"See you later Oliver," Violet whispered, walking into the library. She glanced back, to see Oliver staring at her, confused.

_

* * *

_

Violet sat in the Great Hall with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Oliver walked past Violet. He looked over at her and she pushed her purple bang out of her face and smiled a little bit at him. Hermione nudged her.

"What's going on with you and Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Violet said.

"Sit down please," Dumbledore began. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions' selection!" Hermione turned back to Violet.

"He didn't say anything to you," Hermione pointed out. "And he was easily speaking with you the other day. So what happened?" Violet was about to answer when they were interrupted by cheering. The first champion had been chosen. It was Viktor Krum.

"Well we were walking and talking," Violet explained. "And there was this kind of moment." Another burst of cheering rang out. The second champion had been chosen. It was a tall, skinny, blonde haired girl from Beauxtons.

"A moment?" Hermione asked. "What kind of moment?"

"I don't know," Violet said. "But I think he was going to hold my hands."

"Really?" Hermione asked, with a smile. But Violet sighed. More loud cheers rang out as the girls watched Cedric get up from a group of Hufflepuffs. He had been chosen as the Hogwarts champion. "What's wrong?"

"I kind of walked away before he could," Violet said.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Violet ran a hand through her hair. She was about to respond when she heard her brother's name called. Violet looked up at Dumbledore to see him holding a fourth slip of paper. Violet looked at Harry, whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull.

"Go on Harry," Hermione hissed. Harry looked over at Violet. "Harry for goodness sake." Violet nodded and Harry stood up. The whole room started booing and yelling as Harry walked up.

"How on earth did he do it?" Ron asked with a sour look on his face.

"He didn't," Violet said. "He wouldn't."

"How would you know?" Seamus asked. "Were you with him every single moment of the day?" Everyone got up to leave and Violet sighed. Hermione was still sitting, biting her lip.

"You should go with them," Violet said. "It'll be much easier if you jump on the Potter hating bandwagon." Hermione reached out and squeezed Violet's hand before getting up and leaving. Violet sighed and slowly stood. She started walking out.

"It all makes sense now," Violet turned to see Oliver walking up to her. "You said all that to me because you thought your brother was going to get picked."

"Oliver what are you talking about?" Violet asked. She starred at the older boy, who was glaring down at her.

"When I first met you I thought you were a sweet girl," Oliver said. "And I thought there was something between us. Something good. But you were just playing me. You didn't care one bit."

"Oliver that's not true!" Violet said. She tried to grab hold of his hand, but Oliver pulled his hand away.

"Why don't you go worry about your brother," Oliver sneered. He turned and stormed away from Violet. Violet leaned against one of the columns in the hallway. She felt her eyes water as she sunk down to the floor. She really liked Oliver and she had messed up everything.

_

* * *

_

Violet walked with Harry towards the owlery the next day. A few students passed them and started whispering rude things about them.

"Well now I wish they were whispering about us being related," Violet said.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this," Harry said.

"Harry I'm your sister," Violet said. "I'm always going to be here for you." They entered the owlery and saw a strange looking owl with a letter with their names on it.

"Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked. The owl hooted loudly at them and Violet took the letter. She handed it to Harry who began reading it. Violet peeked over his shoulder to read it, while petting the owl on the head. Suddenly, it took a bite at Violet's hand.

"Ow!" She shouted. Harry smirked and pointed at the last line of the letter.

__

PS. The bird bites.

"He could have warned us a bit earlier," Violet said, waving her now bleeding finger. "But how is he going to meet us? He's still a wanted criminal. He wouldn't risk coming to Hogwarts would he?"

"I dunno," Harry said. "But he really wants to talk to us." Violet nodded as they headed out of the owlery. "But he said to meet him in the common room at one. So we'll be there."

____

___

* * *

_

Violet sat on the couch later that night. It was almost one in the morning. Harry hadn't come down to the common room. Violet had the latest Daily Prophet in her hand. Harry and the rest of the champions were on the front, but most of the article was about Harry.

"Sirius?" She turned to see Harry coming down the stairs.

"He's not here," Violet said. "At least not yet." Harry sighed as he sat down next to her. He looked at the Daily Prophet and began reading it. Harry made somewhat of a growling noise before grabbing the paper. He crumpled it up and chucked the paper at the fire.

"Ow," They heard someone hiss. The two siblings looked around, curious as to who was in the room. They heard coughing and looked over at the fire. A face had appeared that looked a lot like Sirius's.

"Sirius?" Violet asked, her eyes wide. "How?"

"I don't have much time," Sirius said, his voice barely above a whisper. "So let me get straight to it. Harry, did you put your name into the goblet of fire?"

"No!" Harry shouted.

"He didn't put his name in Sirius," Violet said. "He's telling the truth."

"Shhh," Sirius hissed at the twins. "Keep your voices down. I had to ask. Violet, I apologize but I need to talk to Harry." Violet nodded.

"Bye Sirius," She said quietly, before heading up the stairs. Harry had sort of told Violet about his dream with Voldemort, Wormtail, and another man. She wasn't surprised that Sirius wanted to just talk to Harry. After all, Harry was the 'The Boy Who Lived' and his life was constantly in danger. She was just Violet. She sat down on her bed and sighed. She was going to have to get used to Harry's crazy life. She was his sister, after all.

* * *

**So, review? Reviewers get a nice cyber cookie from me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize in advance for my inability to write Fleur talking. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**

* * *

Violet sighed as she walked through the corridor the next day. As she turned the corner, she ran smack into someone else.

"Sorry!" Violet said, extremely embarrassed about what had just occurred. The books that she had been carrying around scattered all over the floor.

"Is all right," The person said picking up Violet's book. They had a very strong French accent, which meant it was one of the girls from Beauxtons. They both stood and the girl handed Violet her books. Violet recognized her from the champions' selection from the other day. It was Fleur Delacour, the champion from Beauxtons. "You are Violet Potter, yes?"

"Uh yeah," Violet said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Fleur said, extending her hand. Violet shifted her books and shook Fleur's hand. "The newspapers in France have been, how you say, full of your picture."

"Oh," Violet said. "The Daily Prophet has been the same here." Fleur nodded. They both began to walk down the hallway.

"How did your brother get chosen for the tournament?" Fleur asked. "We are all very curious."

"I don't know," Violet said. "But I know he didn't put his name in."

"I am a little concerned," Fleur said. "About the tournament. I was not going to enter, but my little sister begged me to enter. I did not think I would be selected."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Violet said. "Your sister must have thought you were a very smart and brave witch for her to want you to enter." Fleur smiled at this.

"Thank you for that," Fleur said. They reached the end of the hallway and there were two different ways to go. "Well I must be going. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Violet said with a smile. Then the two girls headed their separate ways.

* * *

Violet rushed to keep up with Harry. He had met with Hagrid last night and had discovered what the first task was.

"Dragons?" She asked in a hushed whisper. "That's the first task?" Harry nodded as they kept walking. They were passed by a bunch of people who were wearing badges that kept changing between 'Cedric rules' and 'Potter stinks'. Harry pushed past them and ran towards Cedric.

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked. Cedric, who looked surprised by Harry approaching him nodded. Harry, Cedric, and Violet walked a few feet away from everyone.

"Dragons," Harry said. "That's the first task. They have one for each of us."

"Are you serious?" Cedric asked "Fleur and Krum, do they?" He trailed off and Violet nodded. "Right." He looked at Harry. "Look, I've asked them not to wear those badges."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. Cedric nodded and walked away.

"It was nice that you told him," Violet whispered. Harry nodded. He noticed Ron and Seamus walking through the courtyard. Harry glared before walking towards them. Violet ran to keep up with them.

"You're a right foul git, you know that?" Harry shouted at Ron. He was right in Ron's face. Seamus stood next to Violet, watching the two former friends.

"You think so?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry.

"I know so," Harry said, his hands balled up into fists.

"Anything else," Ron hissed. Violet went to say something but Seamus grabbed her arm.

"Better let them fight it out," Seamus whispered. Violet sighed.

"Stay away from me," Harry said.

"Fine," Ron responded. He stormed off. Seamus nodded towards Violet before following Ron.

"Why are you two fighting?" Violet asked, placing her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Because Ron's a git," Harry said, shrugging. They started walking, when Draco jumped down from a tree.

"Why so tense Potter?" He asked, smirking. Crabbe and Goyle blocked Harry and Violet's path. "My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in the tournament." Harry's hands balled back up into fists. Draco smirked. "He disagrees. He doesn't think you'll last five!"

"I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy!" Harry shouted, roughly shoving Draco backwards. "He's vile and cruel, and you're pathetic." Harry turned and pushed past the others. Violet noticed Draco pull his wand out.

"Harry look out!" But a flash of light hit Malfoy instead. Violet turned to see Mad-Eye Moody.

"That'll teach you to cast a spell when someone's back is turned!" Mad-Eye shouted. He raised his wand and Violet watched as a white ferret bounced up and down in the air. Violet stared in shock. Had Professor Moody turned Draco into a ferret? Harry walked up to Violet, his eyes full of fascination.

"Professor Moody what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall walked up next to the two siblings and staring at the ferret.

"Teaching," Moody said, still concentrating on the bouncing animal.

"Is that a student?" McGonagall asked. Violet and Harry both tried very hard not to laugh.

"Technically it's a ferret," Moody said. McGonagall flicked her wand and the ferret turned back into Draco. He fell on the ground with a thud.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco shouted standing up.

"Is that a threat?" Moody shouted, an angry glare in his eyes. Draco took off, with the rest of his goons.

"Alastor!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "We never use Transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might've mentioned it," Moody muttered.

"Well you will do well to remember it," Professor McGonagall said. She turned and left. Moody looked over at Harry.

"Come with me," He said. Harry looked over at Violet who nodded her head towards Moody. Harry followed the professor as Violet stood in the courtyard. She started walking through the corridors. She was headed towards the Gryffindor tower. She was about to say the password to the Fat Lady, when Oliver turned to corner. The two locked eyes before Violet turned and ran off. She reached the nearest girl's lavatory before she broke down. She sat down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Violet?" She looked up to see Fleur standing before her. "Are you okay?" Violet shook her head as she continued to cry. Fleur sat down next to her. Violet tried to speak, but all that came out was a sobbing noise. Fleur wrapped her arm around the younger girl and sat with her as Violet continued to cry.

* * *

Violet stood in the stands around the Quidditch Pitch. The field had been turned into a rocky terrain for the first challenge. Ginny was standing next to her. Violet was shifting around nervously.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely not," Violet said. "I'm absolutely terrified. My brother is about to fight a dragon." Ginny nodded. Hermione walked over to them. "Is Harry alright?"

"Just fine," Hermione said. A canon sounded and Cedric entered the Pitch. He looked around cautiously as a dragon appeared. However, Cedric was highly skillful with magic and easily defeated the dragon. Over the course of the next hour, Fleur and Viktor had also easily defeated their dragons and successfully retrieved a golden egg.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task," Dumbledore said, over the loudspeaker. "And now our fourth and final contestant." Harry entered the arena slowly. Violet, Ginny, and Hermione cheered loudly for him. Harry looked over at Violet before dashing towards the golden egg. Suddenly the dragon swooped in and breathed fire at Harry. Harry jumped out of the way just in time.

"That's a Hungarian Horntail," Ginny said, her eyes wide. "My brother Charlie has told me about them. They're the most dangerous dragons in the world."

"Of course Harry gets the most dangerous one," Violet said. Harry was currently ducked behind a rock. He looked scared and unsure of what to do.

"Your wand Harry!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. They heard Harry shout something, but it wasn't audible enough. Then Harry's firebolt came flying towards him and Harry jumped onto the broom. He took to the sky quickly, the Hungarian Horntail in pursuit of him. They flew away from the pitch, making it impossible for anyone to see what was going on. The crowd fell silent. Violet felt her heart drop.

"Come on Harry," She whispered. "You can do this." After what seemed like an eternity, Harry came flying through the fog. "Yes!" The whole crowd erupted in cheers as Harry swooped down and picked up the golden egg. Harry stood on the ground holding the egg up victoriously. Violet continued cheering for her brother. Harry looked over at her and Violet smiled and cheered wildly.

* * *

Violet smiled as she and the rest of the Gryffindors stood in the common room later that evening. Fred and George had hoisted Harry up unto their shoulders and were talking to him. Violet noticed Ron standing in the corner. She walked over to him.

"Not enjoying the celebration?" Violet asked. Ron just looked down at his feet. "You and Harry shouldn't be fighting. You two have been friends since your first year."

"I know," Ron said. "I was just upset, you know? Harry was getting all this attention because he got selected to be in the Triwizard Tournament."

"But he didn't want to be in the tournament," Violet said. Ron looked up and Violet smiled. "Talk to him? Please?" Ron nodded and walked over to Harry. Violet smiled as the two friends talked.

"That was a nice thing you did there," Violet turned to see Oliver.

"I guess so," Violet said quietly. "I just don't like to see people fighting." She went to walk away but Oliver stepped in front of her.

"Listen I owe you an apology," Oliver said. "It was wrong for me to get so angry at you, just because I didn't get picked to be in the tournament."

"It's fine," Violet said quietly. "You had a right to be mad. Harry being chosen wasn't very fair." She turned to go, but Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Violet," Oliver said. "I don't know about you but I really like you. You're really sweet and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Oliver," Violet said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I feel the same way but I'm scared. I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't want to get hurt." Oliver reached his hand down and brushed some of Violet's hair away from her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Oliver whispered. His face moved towards hers slowly. Violet leaned up on her tiptoes just as Oliver's lips met hers. Violet felt adrenaline rush through her as she kissed Oliver. Her arms wrapped around his neck. They kept kissing until they heard someone clear their throat. Violet broke away to see Harry standing there staring at them.

"Well if you're going to snog on my sister," Harry began. "You could at least wait until I'm not in the room." Harry smirked at Violet before walking away. Violet blushed and looked down at your shoes.

"One day you're going to have to tell me what's so interesting about those shoes of yours," Oliver whispered in Violet's ears. Violet giggled and looked up at him. "Well I have a Transfiguration essay to write." He kissed her on her forehead before heading up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Violet!" Violet only saw a flash of red and brown hair before she was bombarded by Ginny and Hermione.

"You and Oliver!" Hermione squealed.

"Snogging!" Ginny said, in the same tone as Hermione.

"Tell us everything!" Hermione said. The two girls each looped an arm in Violet's and headed up the stairs talking animatedly at Violet.

* * *

**Reviews would be like super awesome. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six? GASP! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Violet was walking through the corridors the next morning. She was headed towards the Great Hall to get some breakfast.

"Morning Violet!" She turned to see Neville walking towards her. He was toting a Herbology book that Professor Moody had given him.

"Morning Neville," Violet said with a smile. She had always liked Neville. He was genuinely friendly to everyone, at least people who weren't hexing him behind his back. Before Violet had become friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she had been a speaking terms with Neville. She even used to work on any class assignment with him. Now, of course, she spent most of her studying time with Hermione.

"Yesterday was pretty exciting," Neville said. "That Horntail was a pretty nasty dragon."

"Well at least Harry survived," Violet said. "Although if dragons were the first task, I don't even want to think about what the next two challenges will be." Neville nodded as they turned the corner. Professor McGonagall exited the classroom just as they turned the corner.

"Ah Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said, noticing the two students. "I was hoping I would see you two. Would you step into my classroom?" Professor McGonagall walked back into her classroom. Neville looked over at Violet who shrugged. They entered the classroom.

"What is it Professor?" Violet asked as they approached Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Well I'm not sure what you two know about the Triwizard Tournament," McGonagall began. "But there is a very time honored tradition known as the Yule Ball. It occurs on Christmas Eve during the Triwizard Tournament. Since Hogwarts is hosting the tournament, we are in charge of the arrangements for the ball." Violet and Neville looked at each other, both interested in the sound of a ball. "I was hoping that you two could help me organize the event."

"Of course Professor," Violet said with a smile. She looked over at Neville who wasn't responding.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall asked. Neville looked down, choosing not to respond.

"We'd love to help Professor," Violet said.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said. "The entire Gryffindor house will be meeting later today to discuss the ball as well as the first dance." Violet noticed Neville squirm a little bit. "I would hope that you to would lead the whole house in learning the dance."

"Of course Professor," Violet said. "Is that all for now?"

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said. "Thank you for your time." Violet nodded and took Neville by the arm and left the classroom.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as soon as they were back in the corridor.

"No," Neville said. "A ball means we have to have dates. And dancing? Violet, I'm the most uncoordinated person to walk these halls!"

"That's not true," Violet said.

"I just don't think I can do this," Neville said.

"How about this," Violet began. "Later today when we meet with McGonagall, you approach me to practice the dance."

"Wouldn't you want to dance with Oliver?" Neville asked. Violet's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Well you two were snogging in the common room." Violet blushed.

"Yes well snogging was all it was," Violet said. Neville looked at Violet curiously. Then a thought crossed his eyes.

"I think I get what you're aiming at," Neville said. "If I dance with you then Oliver might think I want to go to the ball with you."

"Exactly," Violet said. "And if you do this, I'll help you find a date."

"It's kind of a cruel idea," Neville said. "But I'll do it." Violet smirked as the two headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

Violet smiled as she listened to Professor McGonagall talking. All the other girls in the house were whispering excitedly about the ball.

"Are you going to go to the ball with Oliver?" Hermione whispered to Violet. Violet shrugged and looked over at Oliver. He was talking to one of the other Gryffindor seventh years.

"Who are you going to with?" Violet asked and Hermione shrugged as well. "Because from what I've heard, there's a certain older boy who has his eye on you." Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Everybody come together," Professor McGonagall insisted. At first, nobody moved. Then Neville stood and walked over to Violet. He extended a hand to her and Violet accepted it with a smile. The two began to dance, as other couples joined them as well. Violet noticed Oliver watching her closely. She smiled as she looked at Neville.

"You're evil," Neville whispered in her ear. Violet laughed as they continued to dance.

* * *

Violet sat in the courtyard with Ginny a few days later.

"I still can't believe Neville asked me to go to the ball with him," Ginny said, with a small smile on her face. "Mum's excited that I'm going with him. She thinks he's a nice boy. She's even making me a dress for the ball. Hopefully it won't be as hideous as Ron's dress robes." The two girls giggled. They noticed Ron and Harry walk by, eyeing a few of the girls from Beauxtons.

"They're never going to get a date like that," Violet pointed out.

"I'm surprised Harry doesn't have a date yet," Ginny said. "I mean he's just as famous as Viktor Krum."

"But he's way more awkward," Violet said. "And he's always with Ron. Ron doesn't exactly scream 'babe magnet'." Ginny's laughter rang out and Violet smiled.

"Excuse me," The girls turned to see Oliver standing there. "Violet, can I talk to you?" Violet looked at Ginny, who smirked and mouthed 'go'. Violet stood and grabbed her bag. She started walking with Oliver in silence.

"Why did you dance with Neville?" Oliver asked suddenly. "I thought you liked me."

"And I thought you liked me," Violet said. "But you just snogged with me and then nothing."

"So that's it then," Oliver said. "You were trying to get back at me."

"Well why not?" Violet asked. "You seemed pretty keen on forgetting our little moment in the common room." Oliver ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"I guess it wasn't very fair of me to do that," Oliver said.

"Gee you think?" Violet asked, placing her hands on her hips. "But I mean if you're not interested in me, I'm sure I can ask Neville to go with me."

"He's going with Ginny," Oliver pointed out. Violet raised her eyebrow.

"And how would you know that?" Violet asked.

"I, er, might have been listening in on your conversation," Oliver said, rubbing his neck with his hand. Violet smirked.

"Well if this is all you wanted to talk to me about," Violet said. She turned to leave, but Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Go to the ball with me," Oliver said. Violet looked down at his hand holding her arm.

"Is this how you get the girls Mr. Wood?" Violet asked. Oliver smirked and pulled Violet towards him.

"Please go to the ball with me," Oliver said, placing his hands on her hips.

"So you just want to go to the ball with me?" Violet asked. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Must you make this so difficult?" He asked and Violet nodded with a smirk on her face. "Will you go to the ball with me, as my girlfriend?" Violet paused, pretending to think about, as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Sure," Violet said. "Now was that so hard?"

"Shut up," Oliver said, before kissing her.

* * *

Violet sighed as she sat in the Great Hall. She was working on an assignment for potions. She looked over at Hermione who was also diligently working on her assignment. However, there was a small smile on Hermione's face. And of course, Violet knew why.

"This is mad," Ron hissed at Harry. "At this rate we'll be the only one's without dates." Professor Snape walked by and knocked Ron's head with his hand. Violet rolled her eyes. Her brother and his best friend were still dateless and the Yule Ball was one week away. "Well us and Neville."

"And he can take himself," Harry said. Violet rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Hermione.

"It might interest you to know that Neville has a date," Violet said, smugly. Ron's mouth dropped open and Harry's eyes widened.

"Now I'm really depressed," Ron said. Professor Snape walked by again and the boys ducked their heads. Violet rolled her eyes again as she kept working. She was so close to being done. Then she'd go find Oliver and spend some time with her boyfriend.

"Well Hermione, you're a girl," Ron said. Violet looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Oh well spotted," Hermione said sarcastically.

"It's one thing for a bloke to go alone," Ron began. Violet looked cautiously at Hermione. Ron and Harry didn't know who she was going with. Hermione gripped her quill tightly. "For a girl it's just sad." Hermione dropped her quill and glared at Ron.

"I won't be going alone," Hermione hissed at him. "Because believe it or not someone has already asked me." She took her parchment and walked up to Professor Snape and handed it in. She walked back over and grabbed her things. "And I said yes!" She stormed out of the room.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

"Smooth," Violet said. She grabbed her belongings and walked up to the front. She handed in her assignment and walked out of the Great Hall. She noticed Hermione waiting for her. They began walking down the corridor.

"How dare he say that!" Hermione said, finally bursting. "I cannot believe that Ronald would even think that I don't have a date."

"He's a dolt," Violet said. "He doesn't even know that his own sister is going to the ball." Hermione nodded.

"I still can't believe that of all the girls he had to choose from," Hermione began. "He chose me."

"Well because you're smart and beautiful," Violet said. "And he'd be a dolt not to want to take you to the ball." Hermione smiled and put her arm around Violet.

"Have I mentioned that you're the best friend ever?" Hermione asked. Violet smiled as they continued walking down the corridor.

* * *

**Reviews would be well appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gross! It is currently very early in the morning and I'm awake. . So what better thing to do then most a new chapter?**

**Disclaimer: See the thing is, Violet's my OC. I own nothing else.**

* * *

Violet walked down the stairwell from the girls' dormitory. She had a camera in hand and was looking for her brother. It was the night of the Yule Ball. Violet spotted Harry standing in the common room in very nice looking dress robes. Harry had told Violet about how he asked Cho Chang, a girl from Ravenclaw to the Yule Ball but she had turned him down. She also knew his and Ron's last minute dates were the Patil twins.

"My, my, my," Violet said and Harry turned to see her. "That just can't be my brother looking so dapper." Harry smiled and gave his sister a hug.

"You look lovely Violet," Harry said. "Where's Oliver?"

"Probably waiting outside the Great Hall," Violet said. "I said I'd meet him there." Harry nodded and then noticed the camera.

"Why do you have a camera?" He asked.

"Because I want to get a picture of the two of us looking so lovely," Violet said. "And I figured I could send a copy of the photo to Sirius." Harry smiled as Violet set up the camera. She stood next to him and they both smiled as the flash went off.

"Well I have to go get Ron," Harry said. "He's rather horrified at his dress robes." Violet nodded with a smirk on her face as Harry walked off. Violet grabbed the camera and looked at the picture. She smiled at the photograph.

Violet headed back up the stairs. She made a mental note to send the picture of her and Harry to Sirius tomorrow. As she entered the room, Violet stopped and looked in the mirror. Violet smiled happily as she looked at her reflection. Her black hair was straightened and tied into a kind of braid knot style. Her purple bang was of course hanging above right eye. Her dress was the same color as her bang. The dress had spaghetti straps and fell just above her thighs. She heard the bathroom door open and she turned to see who was coming out. Hermione stepped out, a large smile across her face.

"Hermione," Violet said. "You look gorgeous!" Hermione smiled and gave her best friend a hug.

"Same to you," Hermione said.

"Want to take a picture together?" Violet asked.

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile. The two girls stood together as the camera flash went off again. Violet placed the camera and the photographs on her bed.

"Want me to wait for you?" Violet asked, turning back to her friend.

"You go ahead," Hermione said. "I have to finish my hair." Violet nodded as she headed out of the room. She walked down the stairs and out of Gryffindor Tower. She finally reached the corridor outside of the Great Hall.

"Violet!" Violet turned at the sound of a think French accent. Fleur came over to her smiling. She was with a boy Violet didn't recognize, but figured he went to Hogwarts because all of the Durmstrang boys were wearing red.

"Hi Fleur," Violet said. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," Fleur said. "You look beautiful as well. Where is your date?"

"Right here," Oliver walked up to Violet and she smiled. "Ready to go inside?"

"Sure," Violet said. "See you later Fleur." Fleur waved goodbye as Violet walked into the Great Hall with Oliver. They walked up to Ginny and Neville. Ginny was admiring the decorations.

"The Great Hall looks incredible," Ginny said. Violet nudged Neville, and they exchanged a smile. They had spent a good portion of the day decorating it. They were both quite proud with it. Everyone in the room moved to make a path, as the champions and their dates entered.

"Is that Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?" Violet heard Padma ask. Violet smiled and exchanged a look with Hermione as she passed. Hermione was beaming. The crowd moved towards the dance floor where the champions began dancing with their dates.

"May I have this dance?" Oliver whispered in Violet's ear. Violet nodded and they headed out to the dance floor, followed by Ginny and Neville. Violet couldn't help but smile as she danced with her boyfriend. She was already enjoying herself. After the song ended, Professor McGonagall walked up to the stage that had been set up.

"Good evening and welcome to the Yule Ball," Everyone clapped. "I would like to bring up the two students who are responsible for the wonderful decorations. Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom?" Violet smiled and grabbed Neville's arm. They made their way through the crowd as everyone applauded.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Violet said. "Neville and I worked really hard to make this evening perfect. And we have one last surprise." She looked over at Neville and he nodded with a smile. "Please give a warm welcome to The Weird Sisters!" The entire room burst in screams as the band came out. Violet and Neville quickly got off the stage.

"The Weird Sisters?" Ginny asked excitedly. She hugged Violet. "You rule."

"I try," She said as Oliver took her hand. The two began dancing as the music played.

* * *

"So Floo powder huh?" Oliver asked. It was near the end of the ball. There were only a few people left dancing, including Oliver and Violet. Violet was explaining to Oliver most of what she had learned last year.

"I know," Violet said. "It's all very confusing. Harry didn't believe me at first. But I guess when someone you met pretty recently comes up to you and says they are actually your twin sister, it's not something you really want to believe." Oliver nodded.

"You know I really enjoyed tonight," He said.

"I did too," Violet said with a smile. "I'm glad you finally asked me." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to harass me about this constantly?" Oliver asked.

"Probably," Violet said and Oliver laughed. Violet heard familiar voices arguing and looked towards the exit. She saw Ron and Hermione walking out and in the midst of an argument. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Ron and Hermione are arguing," Violet said. "That is not going to end well." Oliver smiled.

"If you want you can go play peacemaker," Oliver said as they headed out of the Great Hall. Violet saw Ron and Hermione standing by the stairwell.

"Next time there's a ball," Hermione began, her voice almost quivering. "Pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort."

"I better go," Oliver said to Violet. He kissed her quickly. "Night love." He headed up the stairs just as Harry walked up to Hermione and Ron.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked Harry, as Violet approached the group. Harry was about to answer, but Hermione was too upset to let him. "Never mind, off to bed, both of you."

"They get scary when they get older," Ron said to Harry as the headed up the stairs.

"Ron you spoil everything!" Hermione shouted. As soon as the boys were gone, Hermione fell down onto the stairs. Violet quickly ran next to her, as Hermione began to cry.

"It's alright," Violet said, hugging her best friend. "He's just an arrogant toerag." Hermione kept crying as Violet rubbed her back.

* * *

**Review? Please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So before you all get to the story I just wanted to make a little comment. I really do love when I get emails saying people have put my story on alert because it means they're reading it, but I have gotten such little feedback on the story itself. It would mean alot to me if you guys could review with any type of feedback. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Well, Violet's an OC but I own nothing else.**

* * *

Violet sighed as she walked through the corridors. It had been a few months since the Yule Ball and things had gone back to normal. Well, Ron hadn't apologized for what he had said, but Hermione had decided to just forget about it all together. Ron was too much of a dolt to apologize. She was headed towards the library to meet Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry still hadn't exactly cracked the secret to the eggs message. And the second task was tomorrow. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her and pull her into a dark corridor. Before she could say anything, she felt the familiar sensation of being kissed.

"Oliver," She hissed, smacking at the older boys' chest. "What was the point of that?"

"Thought I'd surprise," He said. "I haven't got to spend much time with my girlfriend lately."

"Well someone always has an essay to write when I have free time," Violet pointed out.

"And someone is always helping their brother when I have free time," Oliver said before kissing her again. Violet pulled away.

"Which is where I have to go now," Violet said.

"He's got two best friends," Oliver said. "I don't think they'll miss you." He kissed her again, but this time when Violet tried to pull away Oliver held onto her tightly. Damn those strong arms. They kept kissing until they were interrupted.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Wood." They broke apart to see Professor Snape standing there. "I do not believe that you are behaving properly in a public area."

"Sorry Professor," Violet said quietly. She grabbed Oliver's arm and quickly left the corridor.

"Why do you always get so quiet when Professor Snape is around?" Oliver asked.

"Because he scares me," Violet said. "Now I have to go."

"Fine," Oliver said, a bit dramatically. He kissed Violet on the forehead and walked in the other direction. Violet headed into the library to see Harry standing from his seat.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Long story," Violet said. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Professor Moody said Professor McGonagall needed to speak with them," Harry said as he gathered some books. Violet walked over and grabbed a few.

"Did you find a solution for the underwater thing?" Violet asked.

"Not yet," Harry said, shelving a few books. He accidentally dropped one on the ground. Someone else bent down to pick it up. Neville looked curiously at the book then at the two siblings.

"You know if you're interested in plants you'd be better with Gorshok's Guide to Herbology," Neville said, putting the back on the shelf. "Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity resistant trees?" Violet smiled at Neville's comment. He had become so interested in Herbology over the past few months. His excitement was rather endearing.

"Neville," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "No offense, but I really don't care about plants." Neville looked down at his shoes and Violet elbowed her brother in the gut.

"What he means," Violet said, shooting a glare at Harry. "Is that we'd be much more interested if there was like a Tibetan turnip that would allow Harry to breathe underwater for an hour." Harry looked down at Violet, confused as to what she was getting at. Violet, however, noticed Neville's eyes light up.

"I don't know about a turnip," Neville said and then he smiled. "But you can always use gilliweed." Violet looked over at Harry who was smiling.

"Neville you're brilliant," Harry said.

"Can you get some gilliweed?" Violet asked. "And before the next task?" Neville nodded and quickly headed out of the library. "Now aren't you glad I'm nice to people." Harry rolled his eyes and gave his sister a slight shove.

* * *

Violet was walking to the lake with Harry and Neville a few hours later. Harry had a strange looking green plant in his hand. Neville had been able to get the gilliweed, although he made no mention of how he did.

"You're sure about this Neville," Harry said, indicating the small green plant in his hand.

"Absolutely," Neville said.

"And it will last for an hour?" Violet asked. Neville bit his lip and Violet forced herself not to sigh. This couldn't be good.

"Most likely," Neville said. Harry's eyes almost burst from his head.

"Most likely?" Harry asked. He looked over at Violet. She could see the panic etched onto his face.

"Well there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater," Neville said. Harry pinched Violet's arm angrily and Violet glared at him. Obviously, Harry was annoyed that their plan wasn't working out as well as she had planned.

"You're telling me this now?" Harry asked and Neville shrugged. "You must be joking."

"I was just trying to help," Neville said.

"And that makes him slightly better than Ron and Hermione," Violet pointed. Since she had arrived to the library late, she hadn't actually seen the two of them. And Hermione wasn't in their room when Violet had woken up that morning. The two were still missing as they made their way closer to the lake.

"Where are they?" Harry asked. Violet could hear how nervous Harry was just in his voice.

"You seem a bit tense Harry," Neville said.

"Do I?" Harry asked sarcastically, walking away from Neville and Violet.

"Sorry about him," Violet said, walking with Neville. "This whole tournament has been stressing him out."

"I understand," Neville said. "But thank you for being so nice to me."

"Well we're friends aren't we?" Violet asked. Neville smiled at her statement.

"Yeah," He said simply. Violet smiled back as the two joined Harry on the dock. Violet smiled at Fleur, who looked just as nervous. She noticed Viktor Krum, who looked overly confident about the challenged. She passed by Cedric who acknowledged her with a nod. She stood behind Harry as they listened to Dumbledore explain the task over the loudspeaker. Harry was staring at the gilliweed, not sure what to do with it.

"You put that in your mouth," Professor Moody whispered to Harry. Harry eyed the plant curiously, before stuffing it in his mouth. Harry began coughing and gagging.

"Harry," Violet said, going towards him but Moody stepped in her way as the cannon fired. Professor Moody nudged Harry into the water, as he was still choking on the plant. Violet ran towards the edge of the dock and looked into the water. Seamus was kneeling down, staring curiously at the water.

"What's the matter with him?" Seamus asked, looking at Violet.

"I don't know," Violet said, fear running through her whole body. "I can't see him."

"Oh my god," Neville said, his eyes wide. "I've killed Harry Potter!" Violet felt the panic swarming through her body. She couldn't see Harry and the last time she had seen him he was choking. Suddenly, Harry flew up into the air like a dolphin. Violet let out a surprise shriek, as the rest of the crowd cheered. Violet ran towards Neville, who was looking away.

"It worked!" She shouted. Neville spun around and Violet hugged the taller boy. "Neville Longbottom you are a genius!" Neville smiled as Violet turned back to the water. She noticed a body rising to the surface and she saw Fleur's blond hair. The girls from Beauxtons quickly helped Fleur out of the water and wrapped in a towel. She was speaking rapidly to them and when her friends gave her an answer, Fleur started to panic. The crowd broke into a cheer as Cedric emerged from underwater with Cho Chang. Not long after, Viktor emerged holding onto Hermione. Violet ran over to the ladder and helped Hermione out of the water and wrapped her in a towel.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked and Hermione nodded.

"The treasures were people," Hermione said. "Cho, Ron, myself, and a little girl from Beauxtons."

"I think she's Fleur's sister," Violet said, looking over at the older blond girl. Fleur was still panicking. Suddenly, two heads emerged from underwater. It was Ron and a small blond girl. Fleur ran to the stairs and pulled her little sister out. Violet and Hermione helped Ron out and wrapped him in a towel.

"Where's Harry?" Violet asked.

"I dunno," Ron said. "I don't even know how I got to here. The last thing I remember is going to McGonagall's office."

"We were put under some kind of spell," Hermione said. Violet nodded, still worried. Harry was still underwater. Then, out of nowhere, Harry came flying out of the water and onto the deck.

"Harry!" Violet shrieked happily. She hugged her brother tightly. "Get him a towel!" Fleur walked over to Harry and knelt in front of him.

"You saved her," Fleur said. "Even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister!" Fleur kissed Harry on the cheek. Fleur looked over at Ron. "And you! You helped!"

"Well yeah, a bit," Ron said. Fleur smiled and kissed Ron on the cheek as well. "Merci." Fleur smiled towards Violet, before going back towards her friends.

"Are you alright?" Violet asked as she wrapped another towel around her brother. Harry shrugged. "Personally, I think you acted quite admirably."

"I finished last Violet," Harry said.

"Next to last," Violet said. "Fleur never completed the task."

"Attention!" Dumbledore said, walking over. "Attention! The winner is Mr. Diggory." Cedric and his friends cheered loudly. Violet nudged Harry and he clapped. "For showing unique command of the bubblehead charm. However, the way I see it, Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place!" Violet cheered loudly as she hugged her brother again. "For outstanding moral fiber." Violet helped Harry up. Fred, George, and Ron surrounded Harry as they walked off. Violet smirked as she walked with Hermione.

"Quite an interesting tournament this is becoming," Violet said and Hermione nodded as they continued walking towards the castle.

* * *

Violet smiled as she walked through the Forbidden Forest with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Hagrid.

"So I remember, I remember when I first met you all," Hagrid said. "Biggest bunch of misfits I've ever set eyes on." Violet smirked and looked at Hermione who let a laugh escape her lips. "Always reminded me of myself a little. And here we all are, four years later."

"We're still misfits," Ron said.

"Just with a few new improvements," Hermione said, wrapping her arm around Violet's shoulder.

"And we've got Harry," Hagrid said. "The soon to be youngest Tri-Wizard Champion ever!" Violet ran towards Harry and jumped on his back. Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione began singing Hogwarts' song. Harry's smile turned to a frown as he let out a hiss of pain. He was about to crash into a tree, but Violet jumped off his back and steadied him. Harry's hand was on his forehead.

"Your scar?" She asked and Harry. They both looked down and noticed a foot sticking out from the other side of the tree. They both walked around slowly and saw a body lying on the ground.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked. Violet looked down at the man on the ground. His eyes were wide with fear and he wasn't breathing. "He's dead." Violet's breath caught in her throat.

"Who would kill him?" Violet asked. Sure, Barty Crouch wasn't the nicest person, but he held a very high position in the Ministry and was very well-respected.

"I don't know," Harry said. Violet looked down at the lifeless body, before turning her head away.

* * *

**You know what to do. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (the series), but my OC is miiiiiiine!**

* * *

Violet sat in the Gryffindor Common Room later that night. She still had the image of a lifeless Barty Crouch lying on the ground.

"Violet?" She looked up to see Oliver. He sat down next to her and Violet leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while, Oliver playing with a lock of Violet's hair.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Violet said. "I've spent most of the year watching my brother put his life on the line. And for what? In one second he could end up like Mr. Crouch." Her breath caught in throat.

"It'll be alright," Oliver whispered, holding Violet tightly. Oliver kissed Violet on her forehead and Violet sighed. Slowly, she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk," Violet said. "You know, clear my head and all that."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Oliver asked standing up.

"No," Violet said. "I need to just think." Oliver nodded. He stepped towards Violet and kissed her gently on the lips. Violet smiled slightly before leaving the common room. She wandered through the hallways, not really going anywhere particular. First the Tri-Wizard Tournament was brought to Hogwarts. Now, someone was dead. Maybe, just maybe, there was a deeper meaning to all of this. Violet was brought out of her thoughts when she turned and crashed right into Harry.

"Whoa there," Harry said, steadying his sister.

"Harry," Violet said. "Didn't see you there," Harry nodded and they both began walking down the corridor. Neither had to speak, they were both thinking the same thing. Why had Mr. Crouch been killed?

"It's a sign Severus," They both walked into a corridor and saw Igor Karkoff, the headmaster of Durmstrang talking to Professor Snape. His sleeve was rolled up, revealing a Dark Mark on his arm. "You know what it means as well as I." Violet gasped and the two men looked towards the twins. Igor rolled his sleeve down and quickly left. Harry grabbed Violet's arm and started to walk away.

"Potters!" Snape spat. "What's your hurry?" Violet and Harry stood in the doorway as Snape stared at them. He was in the potions storage closet. "Congratulations, your performance at the Black Lake was inspiring. Gilliweed, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Ingenious," Snape said. "A rather rare herb gilliweed, not something found in your everyday garden." He lifted a small tube with a strange looking liquid. "Nor is this, know what it is?"

"Bubble juice sir?" Harry responded, not sure where the conversation was going. Violet stared at the liquid, she had seen it somewhere before. Then it hit her.

"Veritaserum," Violet said. Snape glared at Violet.

"Correct," He said. "Three drops of this and you-know-who himself will spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is regrettably forbidden, however should you ever steal from my personal stores again, and my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice." Violet looked over at Harry and he had the same expression. What was Professor Snape talking about?

"We haven't stolen anything," Harry said.

"Don't lie to me," Professor Snape hissed. "Gilliweed might be innocuous, but boomslang skin? Lacewing flies? You and your friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion and believe me, I'm going to find out why." Then Snape slammed the door in his face. Harry and Violet quickly walked away from the door.

"Neville took the gilliweed from Professor Snape?" Harry asked. "What was he thinking?"

"He was thinking that it was your last and only resort," Violet said. "And it worked."

"Yes," Harry said. "But now Professor Snape thinks we've been stealing other things from him."

"But we haven't," Violet said. "So we have nothing to worry about." Harry nodded and looked over at Violet.

"But then who has been making the Polyjuice Potion?" Harry asked. Violet shrugged. The two walked quietly back to Gryffindor Tower. There were a lot of strange things happening.

* * *

Violet sighed as she walked through the corridors. The final task was later that day. Harry was off somewhere, mentally preparing himself for the last task. After the first two tasks, nobody had any idea what the final task was going to be.

"Miss Potter," Violet nearly jumped as someone called her. She looked up to see Professor Moody. "May I speak with you?" Violet nodded and he gestured to the stairs leading to his classroom. Violet started to walk up the stairway. Suddenly, she felt something hit her back. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Yep it's a cliffhanger. Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**RAWR! I'm a dinosaur! No, not really XD. But I am a writer who loves that you all love my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but Violet is my OC.**

* * *

Violet opened her eyes slowly. A groggy feeling settled over her. The last thing she remembered was walking up the stairs towards Professor Moody's classroom. She tried to move, but soon discovered that the arm of a statue had been placed over her, trapping her.

"Ah you're awake," Violet looked around, to see who the voice belonged to. There was a figure standing in the distance, but Violet couldn't make out the person.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Why am I here?"

"You're here to witness the Dark Lord rising back to power," Violet gulped in fear as the figure approached her. "And I?" The person snickered as they stepped into the light. "I'm the man who caused your parents their death." Violet glared down at Peter Pettigrew.

"You foul little rat!" Violet spat at him. She tried to wriggle free, but couldn't. Peter chuckled. "Remus and Sirius should have killed you when they had the chance."

"But your brother didn't allow that, did he?" Peter said, smirking evilly. "And now no one is here to protect you."

"I can protect myself from the likes of you!" Violet hissed, kicking at Peter. He dodged the attack.

"Fiery," He observed. "Just like your mother. But we both know what happened to her." Peter turned and walked away. Violet felt anger boil through her as she tried to escape. When she finally realized how trapped she was, Violet stopped squirming. She looked around at her surroundings. Violet was currently in some sort of graveyard. Where the graveyard was in relation to where Hogwarts was, was a mystery to Violet. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud followed by two voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she tried to move around to see who the people were. Then one of them let out a cry of pain.

"Kill the spare!" Violet heard someone hiss.

"Look out!" Violet screamed. But it was too late, the spell was sent from Pettigrew's wand and it hit one of them. The person fell down and Violet finally saw their face. It was Cedric. She felt the statue move and then Harry was trapped next to her.

"Violet?" Harry asked, noticing his sister. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," Violet said. "How did you?"

"The cup was a portkey," Harry said. They both looked over at Pettigrew, who had just slashed his arm off and dumped it into a cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy forcibly taken," Pettigrew said. He walked over to the twins and cut at Harry's arm. Harry shouted out in pain as Pettigrew walked away. He dumped the blood into the cauldron. "The Dark Lord shall rise again." The cauldron burst into flames. Violet and Harry stared in fear as a tall, skinny man appeared. His face was thin and pale.

"My wand Wormtail," He hissed out. Wormtail nodded and handed him a thin white wand.

"That's Voldemort," Violet whispered to Harry. "He's back." Harry looked to Violet, fear wretched onto his face. They noticed other people had appeared. They were other Death Eaters.

"Welcome my friends," Voldemort said, rather sarcastically. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." He began slashing at the Death Eaters until he reached the last one standing. He grabbed him by the throat and slashed off his mask. "Not even you Lucius." Violet looked over at Harry in surprise.

"Lucius Malfoy?" She whispered, as Lucius groveled to Lord Voldemort. "He's a Death Eater?"

"Apparently," Harry whispered.

"I returned," Wormtail said.

"Out of fear, not loyalty" Voldemort said and Wormtail cowered back. "Still you have proven yourself quite useful these past few months." Voldemort flicked his wand and the stub on Wormtail's left arm turned into a metallic hand.

"Thank you master," Wormtail said. Voldemort looked over at Cedric's dead body.

"Oh, such a handsome boy," He said moving towards the body.

"Don't touch him!" Harry shouted as he struggled to get free. Voldemort looked over at the two of them and Violet felt fear rush through her entire body.

"Harry!" Voldemort said in mock surprise. "I'd almost forgotten you were there. The boy who lived. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!" Voldemort put his index finger onto Harry's scar. Harry screamed in pain and the statue let go of the twins. "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh Harry." Harry was still on the ground, his forehead searing in pain. Voldemort eyes fell onto Violet. "Oh yes, I remember you. The little floo powder baby. I'm sure you're wondering why you were brought here tonight." Voldemort smirked menacingly before turning back to Harry.

"Pick up your wand Potter," Voldemort began staring at Harry. Harry did not move. "I said pick it up, get up. Get up!" Harry looked over at Violet before he stood. "You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other." Voldemort bowed but Harry did not move. Voldemort shook his head. "Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow!" Voldemort flicked his wand and forcibly made Harry bow. "That's better. Crucio!" The spell hit Harry and he flew to the ground. He screamed out in pain as Voldemort smiled evilly.

"Stop it!" Violet screamed. Voldemort glared at Violet.

"Crucio!" He shouted again, only this time his wand was pointed at Violet. Once the spell hit her, Violet felt her body burning. Everything was in pain. She let out a blood-curdling scream as the pain continued. Violet felt the pain stop as she lay next to Cedric's lifeless body. Voldemort smiled and looked over at Harry. Harry looked over at Violet, who had tears falling down her face from the pain.

"Atta boy Harry," Voldemort said, looking down at Harry. "Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy muggle mother."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, but Voldemort easily deflected the spell. He moved closer to Harry.

"I'm going to kill you Harry Potter," Voldemort said. Violet felt terror run through her body as she sat there helpless. "I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged." Violet watched as fear and terror crossed Harry's eyes. Voldemort put his hand over Harry's head. "Get up!" He magically lifted Harry back up to a standing position. Voldemort turned away and Harry started to move. Voldemort saw this and shot a spell at Harry. Harry ducked behind some rocks. "Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter. I want you to look at me when I kill you; I want to see the lights leave your eyes!" Violet watched as Harry walked back around from the rocks, a determined look on his face.

"Have it your way," Harry said. "Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted at the same time. The two streams of light hit each other in the middle. Violet watched as both struggled. "Do nothing! He is mine to finish." Violet watched as light continued to explode from the connection. She shielded her eyes as it got brighter. Suddenly, the light disappeared and she heard footsteps.

"Accio!" Harry shouted. The cup flew over to them and they instantly ported out of the graveyard.

* * *

**So Wormtail was a bit out of character, but I feel like he would get all brave and cruel if he knew he wasn't going to get hurt, which in the situation with Violet, he wasn't. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But Violet's my OC. **

* * *

Violet felt everything around her finally stop spinning. Then, she hit the ground hard.

"Violet!" Violet was helped up by Fleur. "Where did," Fleur's question trailed off as she saw the tears running down Violet's face. The crowd was cheering, seeing Harry, Cedric, and the cup. Fleur then saw how lifeless Cedric looked and screamed. The cheering died down as people began to notice that Harry was crying.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted, running to Harry. "Tell me what happened!"

"He's back," Harry said through his tears. "Voldemort's back."

"Miss Potter," Violet turned to see Professor McGonagall. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know," Violet said. "Earlier today, Professor Moody asked to speak with me and then the next thing I know I'm in a graveyard." She looked around as the crowd swarmed around Cedric's body. "Where's Harry?" Professor McGonagall looked around and then quickly went over to Dumbledore.

"Albus where is Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked. Dumbledore, who was standing with Professor Snape, looked around. Violet looked around, hoping to find her brother.

"Professor Moody disappeared too," Violet said. "He's not who he says he is." She started running from the Quidditch Pitch towards the castle. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her towards Professor Moody's classroom. Before she could reach the door, she felt a hand pull her back.

"This could be potentially dangerous," Professor Dumbledore said. He pointed his wand towards the door. "Expelliarmus!" The door flew open and Professor Moody went flying backwards. Violet ran towards Harry, who was standing behind a large chest.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Harry didn't respond as he stared at the professors. Professor Snape dumped some form of liquid in Professor Moody's mouth.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked, his wand pointed at Moody's throat.

"Albus Dumbledore," Moody choked out.

"Are you Alastor Moody?"

"No," He choked out again. Violet came to the conclusion that the liquid in the tube had been Veritaserum, the truth potion. But if this man wasn't Alastor Moody, who was he?

"Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asked, grabbing at the imposter's collar. "Is he in this room?" The imposter looked over at the chest that Violet and Harry were standing behind. "Harry, Violet get away from there." Harry and Violet quickly moved away from the chest and Professor McGonagall stood in front of them. Snape flicked his wand at the chest and it began to open. When it finally was opened, they all peered inside. Way down at the bottom was the real Alastor Moody. His hand was over his right eye, where the mechanical eye would usually be.

"Are you alright Alastor?" Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry Albus," Moody said sadly.

"If that's Moody," Violet said. She looked over at the man in the chair. "Then who's that?" Snape sniffed the flask that the imposter was always drinking out of.

"Polyjuice Potion," Snape said.

"Now we know who's been stealing from your personal stores Severus," Dumbledore said. Snape cast a look at Harry and Violet, before looking away. "We'll get you up in a minute Alastor." Moody groaned as they moved away from the chest. They looked back at the imposter Moody. The Mad-Eye Moody they had captive in the chair began to twitch about restlessly making strange noises. He appeared to be transforming back to what he really looked like. The imposter screamed out in pain and ripped off the eyepiece covering his right eye. The man had finally transformed. The clothes that fit snuggly on Moody were now very loose on him. His head was down and Harry stepped forward to see who it was. The man leaped at Harry causing Violet to shriek in fear. Dumbledore and Snape both pointed their wands at him as Professor McGonagall stood in front of the twins.

"Barty Crouch Jr," Dumbledore said as he looked the man in the face. Sure enough, the man sitting there looked like a younger and thinner version of his now deceased father.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Barty said, as he rolled up his sleeve. On his arm was a Dark Mark.

"Your arm Harry," Dumbledore said, pulling Harry forward. Harry rolled up his sleeve and revealed the deep gash on his arm.

"You know what this means don't you?" Barty said menacingly. "He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned." Violet gulped in fear as she hid behind her brother.

"Send an owl to Azkaban," Dumbledore said to McGonagall. "I think they will find they're missing a prisoner." Professor McGonagall nodded and exited the room.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero!" Barty said proudly.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, ushering Violet and Harry out of the room. "Personally, I've never had much time for heroes."

* * *

Violet sat in the Great Hall with everyone else. The usually bright room was extremely grey. The candles that floated overhead, that were usually ablaze had been put out. The enchanted ceiling had been turned to a cloudy sky. Violet sat next to Oliver who was holding her hand tightly.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss." Dumbledore began. "Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend." Violet could see Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend, shaking. She was sobbing quietly into someone's shoulder. "I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Violet felt her eyes begin to water and Oliver gave her hand a squeeze. "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory." Violet looked over at her brother. Harry's eyes were cast down to the floor. She knew that he was feeling a mix of anger and sadness at the moment. "Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever." Violet saw Hermione sitting with Viktor, her head leaning on his arm. She noticed Fleur looking over at her and Violet acknowledged her with a small smile. "Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

* * *

**Review? Please and thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas! My Christmas gift to you all is the final chapter of Famously Found Flower! I hope you all have enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: Violet's my OC, but I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

The courtyard was filled with people. Today was the last day of school and the students from Beauxtons and Durmstrangs were leaving soon. Violet was standing with Hermione when Viktor came up behind them. Violet smiled and shook Viktor's hand before walking away.

"Violet!" Violet turned to see Fleur and her little sister Gabrielle approaching her. Fleur hugged Violet. "You must write to me and keep in touch."

"Of course," Violet said before hugging the taller girl again. Gabrielle tugged at Fleur's arm.

"Au revior," Fleur said. Violet waved as Fleur and Gabrielle walked away. Then she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. She turned around to see Oliver.

"Hi," He said simply. Violet smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"I can't believe the year is over," She said, a bit sadly. "And now you're done with Hogwarts."

"I know," Oliver said. "But we still have the summer and I will write to you often while you're here." Violet smiled and kissed him again. As she pulled away, she noticed her brother walking through the corridor next to the courtyard. Oliver noticed her shift in gaze. "Go ahead."

"I'll look for you on the train," Violet promised. Oliver nodded and kissed her on the forehead before walking away. Violet walked over to Harry and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He smiled at her. They leaned against a wall as Ron jumped through one of the openings in the wall and sat down. Hermione leaned against the wall, knocking Ron's foot in the process.

"Do you think we'll ever have just a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"No," The other three said and Ron smirked. Ron, Harry, and Violet started walking. Violet stopped when she noticed Hermione hadn't moved. She grabbed the boys' robes to stop them. They turned around and noticed Hermione.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione asked, leaning against the edge of the wall. Harry walked over and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Yes," He said simply. Hermione smiled sadly before the four friends started walking.

"Promise you'll write," Hermione said. "All three of you."

"I won't," Ron said and Violet giggled at his sheer honesty. "You know I won't."

"Harry will," Hermione said, mostly at Ron. Then she looked over at Harry, hoping that she wasn't lying. "Won't you?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking over at Ron. They boys shared a look that said Harry was being sarcastic. "Every week." Violet rolled her eyes and looped her arm in Hermione's arm.

"I promise to write to you Hermione," Violet said. "Unlike these two toerags."

"Hey!" Ron and Harry shouted. Hermione and Violet giggled and the four friends walked to the end of the corridor. They watched the Beauxtons carriage fly off and Durmstrangs ship sink down underwater. Violet smiled as she stood with her brother and her two best friends. It had been a year of ups and downs, of gains and losses. The four of them had matured so much that year, maybe faster than the group of fourteen year olds should have. But with Voldemort back, they had to. They had to be ready for whatever was coming their way.

* * *

**So there it is, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm currently working on the next story in the series, so hopefully that should be up soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
